


The Boxer / Ray Kowalski (A due South fanvid)

by GallifreyWizard (lightspire)



Category: due South
Genre: Angst and Feels, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/GallifreyWizard
Summary: He coulda been a contender.





	The Boxer / Ray Kowalski (A due South fanvid)

Title: The Boxer: A Due South / Ray Kowalski Fanvid

Music performed by: Simon and Garfunkel

Video clip sources: Due South/Alliance

Duration/Format: 5:10 (Streaming)

Youtube link to The Boxer fanvid


End file.
